


A is for Alone

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, M/M, Sad Carl, breakdown - Freeform, just really emo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he lay awake in the glow of the moonlight, Carl realized that without Ron, he was truly alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Alone

**Author's Note:**

> 1/26 of the Rarl A to Z series.

Trembling fingers squeeze the plush material of the white duvet, the offender's knuckles turning white as the muscles in his shoulders became tense. The room, only illuminated by the faint glow of moonlight streaming through the break in the curtains, feels far smaller than he ever remembered. It feels too cluttered, but the boy knows it's virtually empty. Empty aside from the bed underneath him, the white dresser which is now half empty, and the vintage-style grandfather clock that his boyfriend always thought was tacky but never tried to get rid of.

The word 'boyfriend' brings on another unwelcome yet unstoppable wave of tears. He couldn't call him his boyfriend any longer, could he? Tremors overtook the brunets lithe frame as he choked out a sob for no one else to hear. A light breeze floated in through the open window, dancing across the boy's soft skin, leaving a trail of goosebumps behind it. He didn't make any move to close the window, or crawl underneath the warm blanket he laid on. The t-shirt he wore, which belonged to the boy who left him heart broken, was two sizes too big and allowed cold air to fill the areas between his flesh and the cotton, chilling him to the bone.

There had been times in the brunet's life when he'd felt alone, but he never really was. He had his mom and dad, and then his dad and Michonne, and when he no longer had them he had Ron.

But now, as he lay awake in the glow of the moonlight, Carl realized that without Ron, he was truly alone.


End file.
